Petrelli Family Reunion
by Readwitch
Summary: Hmmm... it seems as if the Petrellis are one big happy family again, how better to celebrate then a reunion dinner and invite the entire family, unfortunately, because they killed off most of them, that leaves the Bennets.


Author's note: Just a random Heroes (don't own) oneshot. Warning: femslash eventually…meant to be funny, but I think I missed the mark.

Family Reunion

It was a day of horror and dread in the Petrelli household. Everyone was getting together for a family reunion in "celebration" of Angela and Arthur getting back together. He had promised not to plan the murder of any of their children or control her mind anymore and she had promised not to kill him. It's amazing what couples therapy can do. So the two older Petrellis had sat their three boys down to explain what the day consisted of and what was expected of them.

"We wanted to make this a true family reunion so we invited everyone that has taken the DNA test and is proven to have Petrelli blood. Claire, of course, is on the guest list as well as Nathan's children from marriage. Yes, Nathan, I did get that pesky restraining order taken care of. Unfortunately, Noah insists on coming too for some odd reason, it's as though he doesn't trust us, and he is bringing the rest of his family. This is going to include Meredith, as Claire's biological mother, and Elle, who is staying with the Bennets at this time. I really cannot believe the nerve of that man. Do you know that I don't think he would have even come if we hadn't threatened to kidnap Claire instead….I also believe Flint might drop by, but, knowing he just wants free food, we are trying to prevent that," Arthur said with a frown. Angela looked solemnly at all of her children, wondering privately where she went wrong.

"I want to make sure that it is clear that this is family only tonight. Our guest list is already large enough due to those Bennet's and their trust issues, so I don't want you inviting any strange Japanese men or pretty scientists. Nathan especially, I want you to remember that we already have our fill of blondes at the dinner table tonight," Angela stated with a sharp look at her oldest son who looked a little disgruntled that his daughter got to bring more guest then he did.

Angela continued, "I want all of you on your very best behavior tonight, as your actions reflect our family and the new choices we will be making. Nathan, keep the physical interaction with Peter to a minimum. Gabriel, if you have any…urges that must be taken care of, make sure you excuse yourself and pick someone we have no affiliation with. Peter, just… try not to do anything too stupid. Remember that just because someone is nice to you and attractive, it doesn't mean he is not trying to kill 93% of the population. Now, our guests will be arriving shortly so go clean yourselves up." And with that she and her husband, recently reconciled, left their sons to get ready for the dinner.

Gabriel looked at his two brothers, both of whom he knew didn't like him much, and asked, "Did…she tell you guys about this beforehand. This is the first I've heard about any reunion dinner and to be honest, I thought they were still on opposite sides." The two brothers just gave him a look before breaking into laughter; Nathan making sure it involved his arms over Peter's shoulders.

"Wow, you really aren't used to living in this family are you," Peter asked before him and Nathan left the room without further explanation. Gabriel thought about following them to get more information, but decided not to when he saw that they had gone to shower, change, and get ready in the same room. He may be a psychopath at times, but he wasn't touching that one.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later, the Petrellis and their somewhat extended family were sitting around the table eating a fantastic dinner and engaging in wonderful conversation…well the dinner was fantastic anyway.

"So, how will this loving union affect the fate of the two companies?" Noah Bennet asked, barely touching his food and ignoring everyone other than the elder Petrellis.

"Well," Arthur starts with an annoyed look on his face, "we would like to keep business away from family dinner, but I can tell you that Pinehearst will continue to be a state of the art genetic research facility."

"And Primatech," Angela cut-ins, "will remain one of the most powerful paper companies around." She ignores Elle's disgruntled snort. It was the most noise Elle had made all night, much to Angela's private amusement. She had never liked the girl much and the day she fired Elle was one she thought of fondly. She was glad that Elle, at least, wasn't related to her family at all.

For her part, Elle was pretty nervous being in a room with this many psychopaths and killers. The only reason she had agreed to come was to keep an eye on Claire. Noah was using Claire invitation as a way to dig up information on the two Petrellis, neither really being on the side of good, and Elle didn't like to see Claire get used. She had been so stubborn about being useful, though, so Elle was just doing her best to make sure Claire didn't bite off more than she could chew. After all that the Bennet's had done for her, Claire especially, it was the least Elle could do.

She sighed in frustration, trying to catch Claire's attention again. Claire was way too involved in her father's probing, hoping that her dad would find out some worthwhile information. Even though Elle understood why Claire was so persistent in helping, they had many long conversations at night about the need to be useful, she couldn't help feeling ignored. She turned her attention away from the older Petrellis and focused on the other possible threats. While Sylar needed to be watched closely and the thought of Peter still made her angry, she kept her eye on the oldest since he was such an enigma to her.

She knew of the eldest son, but she had never met him and only knew about him from vague remarks. From what she knew, besides that he was Claire's biological father, he was much more threatening than Peter. He may not be a murderer like Sylar, but he was most like his parents on the manipulative and dastardly level. So, figuring that Peter was as harmless as a puppy and Sylar was contained, she watched him all through dinner only stopping to mingle with Noah and Claire after dinner. They are, of course, still focused entirely on the new developments in the Petrelli front and have no time for her. The only response she gets from Noah is a brief warning that they must remain civil, "No shocking, I mean it," but she likes it more than what she gets from Claire.

"Not right now Elle, we're busy."

Seriously, that was all she got. Claire didn't even look at her, just said her piece then brushed her off with a wave of the hand. Well that's just fine, because she doesn't need Claire anyways.

Elle walks off with a scowl on her face and her hands clenched tight, although she carefully remembers the no sparking policy. She doesn't really bother thinking about where she's heading, as long as it's away from Claire. So she doesn't notice that she is heading to the room the Petrelli boys escaped to and doesn't care that she is far from the Bennet's eyes and limited protection.

0-0-0-0-0

In the other room, the Petrelli brothers were discussing dinner.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," Peter stated sarcastically, flopping down on a nearby couch. Nathan sat down right next to him, setting his hand on Peter's arm, leaving Gabriel to lean against the wall with a disinterested look adorning his face. "I mean, did you see the way Meredith was looking at you all through dinner. I wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss you or cook you. Searing looks, man."

"Really," Nathan said smoothly, "I didn't notice. I was too busy with the looks the other blond was giving me." Noticing the startled and appalled looks both his brothers were giving him, he quickly added, "Not Claire, the other one…Elle? I'm just saying that everyone wants a piece of your brother." Peter gave out a snort.

"Sure, all the blond ones, at least. Listen to me; you don't want to get involved with that," Peter said, not noticing Gabriel suddenly paying rapt attention, "I messed around with her when I was… taking up resident in the company. She's a mess, I mean, you don't want to know the ways they screwed her up and I don't know what could possibly possess Bennet to allow her in his home."

"Really," Gabriel pipes up, both interested and slightly upset, "are you sure it wasn't just you. Maybe she just wasn't that into you," Peter gave him a weird look, wondering what made Gabriel get involved in the conversation.

"No," Peter answered, slightly inquiring, "she was really into me. I had her around my finger. It was what allowed me to escape." Suddenly Gabriel is in full attention, eyes piercing in Peter's direction.

"She betrayed the company for you; helping you escape," he asked, a definite note of distress in his voice. Peter and Nathan shared a look of confusion, taken aback by how concerned he was when normally he couldn't care less for anything not directly involving their parents.

"Well no," Peter hesitantly continued, "I just used her little crush to distract her from her job so I could get out of taking the pills and bust out of the company. She was too preoccupied with kissing me to notice me escaping." Gabriel was now outright glaring at him, which was a little shocking, and Nathan felt the need to defend his younger brother.

"What exactly is your interest in this Gabriel," Nathan asked, standing next to Peter with a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder to convey a unity between the brothers. Gabriel stood straight, actively calming himself, before giving a carefully thought out response.

"Let's just say that Peter is not the first Petrelli to…know Elle Bishop."

"Yeah, we know," Peter said obliviously, "You killed her father, right? I mean that is probably the only kill of yours that makes sense. He was a pretty evil guy." Gabriel scowled.

"No! Well yes, but before that, Elle and I had a bit of a relationship. It was really just the company using her to manipulate me, but we got…pretty close," Gabriel said hesitantly, unsure of the response of his new brothers. The response wasn't exactly what he expected or wanted. Nathan just gave him a blank stare, he was sort of bored with this conversation, but Peter actually burst into laughter.

"What, you think she cared for you or something? Elle is a company girl, through and through, and was only into me because I am attractive and she's emotionally damaged. She latched on to the first cute guy who took an interest in her and that's most likely what happened with you," Peter sneered defensively. Gabriel's hackles rose and Peter saw a little bit of Sylar peek from his eyes.

"Well, considering how long you were in the company, you really didn't get very far with Elle, emotionally or otherwise. I guess she didn't find you as attractive as you thought… or maybe she recognized that your looks are all you have to offer. I know that she went above and beyond the company during my time. She sacrificed her mission at the very end, so I guess she thought some part of me was better than you. Poor Peter, just not good enough I guess," Gabriel stated competitively, somehow pushing all the right buttons. Peter's eyes narrowed, his instinctual brotherly competitiveness coming alive.

"Maybe sociopaths find sociopaths attractive. Or, more likely, she was just desperate for attention. I mostly ignored her with a tiny bit of affection. If I had turned on the charm, she would have been eating out of my hands," Peter growled, standing up to confront Gabriel. Nathan quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around Peter…to hold him back. Gabriel just smirked at Peter, also feeling competitive even though he had never had brothers before.

"Maybe Pete, but I noticed her giving me a couple of looks tonight. Did she look at you at all?"

"If I wanted Elle, I could have her in seconds. You would be a passing memory, not even important enough to be in the back of her mind," Peter said with clenched fists.

"Pete, Gabriel. This is not the time for this. If you guys go in there acting like this, Mom is going to kill you," Nathan said, trying to be the voice of reason, "We're going to be eating dessert soon and you need to be on your best behavior. It's useless to argue about this, because there is no way to prove anything before dessert. So calm-" Unfortunately, Nathan was interrupted by the door opening and they all froze, worried about getting in trouble with their mother. But it wasn't Angela Petrelli that walked in; it was Elle, looking for a room away from the annoying Bennets.

0-0-0-0-0

When Elle entered the room, she was shocked to see the three Petrelli boys staring at her. It was an incredibly bizarre scene to behold. Sylar and Peter were nose to nose with Nathan _hugging? _Peter from behind, but it was the expressions on their faces that really unnerved her. Sylar's face held that familiar malevolence, but it had softened as he turned away from Peter; although it did still hold a trace of…_hunger?_ Peter, on the other hand, had a feral expression that only tightened fiercely upon seeing her. Nathan just looked buzzed or flummoxed, Elle wasn't sure. Peter's smirk widened and he shrugged out of Nathan's _grip?_, stalking towards her purposely. He took no heed of Sylar's shocked outrage or Nathan's attempt to grab him again and Elle swallowed nervously.

Last she had heard, thanks to eavesdropping on company updates, Peter wasn't really a fan of hers. Apparently he had been close to that nobody she had offed in Ireland. Seeing the predatory look in his eyes, so unlike the puppy dog eyes from his cell time, she was worried he had finally decided on some payback. Normally she would just give him a good back off shock, but Noah had been pretty clear on his guidelines for letting her come. And while he was setting way too many unnecessary rules lately, those neighborhood jackasses deserved it, she knew better than to disobey him.

Peter was now directly in front of her and when his arm shot out, Elle instinctively flinched backwards, only to bump into the door. To her shock, he didn't use any of his newly restored powers, but merely set his hand over her shoulder, against the door, effectively trapping her. With a slick smile, Peter began to try to, Elle could only assume, lure her into a false sense of security.

"Hey Elle," he said in a low voice, drilling his eyes into hers, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Elle laughed nervously, clenching her fist to avoid shocking out.

"Yeah," she squeaked embarrassingly, "No hard feelings about that." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she heard how weak and insecure she sounded. She narrowed her eyes at him and smirked, willing herself to seem confident, competent, to gain the upper hand. "I mean, how else can we continue our little games?" she continues in what she hopes is sultry tone, adding a wink. She expected, _hoped?, _him to either show his hidden anger or revert to old, predictable Peter and nervously step away, so she was shocked when his grin widened and he leaned closer, until his face was almost touching her.

"And what fun games they were," he whispered, causing Elle's eyes to widen in disbelief. She tried in vain to think of a snarky response, but he was acting so out of character it through her off her game. Luckily, _she thinks?, _she is saved from responding when Sylar roughly pulls Peter away from her. She nearly gives him a grateful look before remembering that he was her horrible dad's dastardly murderer, so she scowled at him instead.

"Sylar," she growled viciously, hoping that he, at least, will act normal. Well, normal minus the murder. He looked caught off guard, as if he hadn't just come to her rescue, but his eyes flickered to the angry, but slightly victorious looking Peter and he shifted…hardened.

"Elle," he stated softly, a small, not quite mocking smile on his face. Elle still didn't understand the many nuances of human actions and expressions, Claire baffled her daily (the cheerleader liked to make fun of her for this), and Elle couldn't understand what the look on Sylar's face meant. He crossed his arms and studied her, eyes glinting with focused energy. Something seemed to click, though, and he abruptly dropped his hands, expression shifting to something more…vulnerable. He turned and gave a sharp look at Peter.

"Leave her alone, Peter. Today is a day for truce, resolving differences, and fixing fences," he bit out angrily before turning to her, concerned, "Are you alright? He didn't scare you or anything?" he asked gently, ignoring the way she bristled and Peter's derisive snort. Nathan had given up peacemaking at this point and had settled in a chair to watch the show.

"I don't need protecting, Sylar, especially not against the puppy," Elle snarled, hands tingling with pent up electricity, really disliking the power ban Bennet set up. She took a step away from Sylar and raised up her hand defensively nonetheless, rationalizing that they didn't know she couldn't shock them.

"I didn't think you needed protecting," Sylar said comfortingly, try as she might; Elle couldn't find a trace of condescension in his voice, "but I know how wronged you were by the Petrelli family in the past. I just want you to know how sorry I am that my family, especially me, has caused you so much distress." He smiled softly Elle and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Peter might have proven, time and time again, to be a wolf in sheep's clothing, but she couldn't think of a single reason for Sylar to act so…nice. She hesitantly lowered her arm and blinked at him in confusion. Something about his posture and the subtle longing in his gaze seemed familiar, but her only memories of him involved attacks and anger.

"Umm," Elle said intelligently, losing her focus as Sylar, _should she be calling him Gabriel like the others_, gave her a charming smile.

"When I heard you were coming today," he began, "I was nervous and scared, but also excited. I never got the chance to apologize for your father, for you, and I really wanted to do that tonight. There are no words to express my regret," here he ignored Peter's second snort of the night, "but I am really hoping you could eventually forgive me. I owe you so much and I really miss you. I'm hoping we could resume the closeness we shared once. I understand now what it means to be a part of the company and understand how much you were sacrificing when you tried to stop me at the end." He was looking into her eyes, pleading, as he reached out to grab her hand. And despite all the pain he had caused her, and the fact that she had no idea what he was talking about, she couldn't bring herself to pull away. But really, was he confusing her for someone else?

"I-"

"Don't listen to him," Peter angrily interrupted, "He's just using you to one up me." Her head jerked to Peter, even as she pulled away from **Sylar**. She really didn't like being used. "Elle, I didn't understand a whole lot of what happened last year, with the company, with Adam, with…you. But I can't blame you if you're angry at me…but you have to know that it wasn't just me trying to get out. I really did learn to like you and I mistakenly told Gabriel about it. Don't let him manipulate you…" and Elle is frozen. She doesn't know why Sylar would want to manipulate her, doesn't realize that Peter can listen in on her thoughts and know that, and especially doesn't understand when this turned into a feeling thing. She didn't realize, doesn't want this.

She takes a frenzied step back, disoriented and confused, and bumps into the wall. She feels trapped, doesn't even know when the two boys ganged up on her so much, and she really just wants to shock everyone in the room. But she can't, so when Peter moves right next to her and looks down into her eyes, there's not much she can do. She swallows at the victory she sees dancing in his eyes, but has no time to ponder what it means before he swooping down to kiss her. She is reminded of the last kiss she shared with Peter, all forceful and passion, a trick, and wants to pull back, but there's the wall she being pushed against, or push forward and shock him off, but she can't _can't __**can't.**_

Suddenly the pressing kiss is interrupted when the door swings open, hitting them and separating them. Elle is grateful and ready to scurry out the door, but as she sees who opened the door, her blood turns cold.

"What's going on here," Claire asks incredulously, voice hitching and eyes accusing. Elle reels back, unsure of what to say because she knows that Claire is going to be angry, has every right to be angry, but she didn't mean for it to happen, didn't want it to happen. The only thing she did wrong was walk away from the Bennets in the first place, and that was because they were ignoring her. She swallows sharply and looks Claire directly in the eyes, ignoring the sting of betrayal she sees, and forces every ounce of sincerity she has to make Claire understand she hadn't wandered away to make out with her uncles who are sometimes her enemies.

"I didn't do anything- I mean it wasn't me- I mean I just came in the room hoping to be alone and they were here and starting acting like a whole bunch of freaks and I thought Peter was still mad and Sylar was, well Sylar but they acted freaky and then Peter kissed me. I didn't kiss him and I didn't want it I swear," and Elle means every word that comes out of her mouth, and she sees the spark of belief in Claire's eyes, even as the boys stare at her for her little explosion. Claire swallows, wanting to believe her and knowing Elle is a horrible liar when it matters, but needing something…

"Why didn't you shock him then, get him to stop with a burst of electricity?" Claire asks, her eyes dark, suspicious, and Elle tries desperately not to cry at the disappointment she knows is lurking.

"I'm not allowed! Your dad said absolutely no shocking under any circumstances unless and until the time he says so…remember, you were there," Elle pleads, allowing her bangs to shadow her face. She wants to run to Claire, beg her to believe her, and… but she knows this isn't the way to fix things. She doesn't just want Claire to accept her back, forgive her, she wants Claire to believe her and stand by her. And as a protective look slips into her face, Elle is jolted with the realization that Claire does believe her. She smiles hesitantly, softly, as Claire strides purposely towards her and closes the gap. Claire kisses her, passionately, fiercely, and pushes her entire body against hers, pushing her hands into Elle's hair. She stops as quickly as she started, leaving Elle smiling dreamily at nothing, and turns to the Petrelli men.

"Back off," she growls, looking each of them in the eye. She then turns, grabbing Elle's hand, and drags her out of the room. Claire makes sure the door slams hard behind her. Elle isn't worried, though, because that little show of possessiveness is all she needs to know she's forgiven and that she and Claire are going to have fun again.

"Just for the record," Claire says with an even voice, but her eyes are facing straight ahead, "I like to believe that there are exceptions to all my dad's rules, for things he doesn't think might happen. Back there was an exception and next time Peter, or…or Sylar," and she spits his name with that snarl Elle enjoys so much, "or any other Tom, Dick, or Harry. Shock him. As much as you want." And Elle can't help but giggle before giving Claire a quick peck, complete with a little shock.

"I'll remember that," she smiles before the two of them unclasp their hands and return to Bennet's side. He's still oblivious, after all, and they don't want to give him a reason to kick Elle out. He can be such a party pooper sometimes…

The best part of the night, though, was that Claire paid much more attention to her.

0-0-0-0-0

"What just happened?" Nathan asked from his seat, blinking in shock. Gabriel and Peter hadn't moved yet, staring at the doorway the two girls had just exited from. All Nathan knew was that he was really glad he hadn't been involved in this pissing contest because, as convoluted as his relationships were, he draws the line on hitting on his daughter's…girlfriend? He shook his head and looked to his brothers for answers.

Peter took a deep heaving breath and took a step towards the door, but abruptly turned face and practically ran up the stairs and away from the party. Nathan quickly scurried after his brother to comfort him.

Gabriel just stood there and thought. And thought. And thought.

_**--Addendum—**_

Dessert was much different than dinner. It had taken a while for Angela to find and drag her boys to the table for some reason, but they all acted out of character. Nathan spent the majority of his time flirting with Meredith, continuing to ignore his sons as he had been all night, but almost desperate in his attempts. Peter had refused to sit next to Nathan and just ate his dessert with a pouting manner, glaring even at the dessert he was eating. Gabriel still hadn't figured out that the only memories Elle had of him, was when she saved Mohinder, who had somehow shown up despite the rules and was eating leftovers, and when she shorted out Primatech. Noah Bennet was still scrounging for information and was completely oblivious to the two giggling blonds sitting beside him. Claire was making a real effort to stake her claim, giggling and touching Elle, feeding her, and making sure to glare at the rest of the table every couple of minutes. Elle was just enjoying the attention, not even minding the way Angela was glaring at the two of them…


End file.
